Missed Chances
by Aniella Summers
Summary: This is following misconceptions as Korra must also deal with those against her as Zaheer learns to live without his bending and those who see him as a monster. Zaheer will learn the struggles that Korra faced while he was locked away in prison. With all this pain, will the Avatar still be able to bring peace to the world and herself?
1. Let's Have Another Child

Author's Note: We do not own any of these characters. We haven't uploaded any new stories since Misconceptions, you know because of college shit, but here is a little part that follows Misconceptions. Please review and let us know what you think!

"Let's Have Another Child"

His eyes clenched tighter together as his breath seemed to be leaving his mouth far faster than it was filling his lungs. He could feel the sweat begin to form beads as they quickly fell from his forehead as his own heart beat was echoing throughout the room. As if the room itself had its own heart and that was the drums that kept bashing in his skull. His teeth grinding together as his jaws were clenched so tight that he has since lost all feeling. He begged to lose feeling throughout his whole body as the pain that was radiating from his wrists was beginning to be too much to bear. The cold metal chains clung tightly against his wrists as they seemed to be pulling his body so far apart that he began to wish that he would just rip already. His muscles screamed at the constant agony that these so called protectors were putting him through. Lowering his head into his chest, he clenched his jaw tighter as if it would help stop the tears that threatened to spill.

Then a single name was screamed throughout the darkness; the voice seemed to stop his very heart in its tracks. His head whipped up and his eyes shot open as he tried to look through the blackness. The voice echoed off the walls of the room and rapidly hit his ears at an almost painful rate. He tried to push himself off of his knees to his feet, but the chained seemed to tighten against his wrists and pull farther apart. A scream of pain ripped up his throat and pushed its way out of his mouth, but it seemed to just become lost in the darkness. He began to fight against the pulling of the cold metal so he could chase after that bitter sweet voice that he yearned for.

"Zaheer!"

* * *

Zaheer shot up out of the bed; his breathing as ragged as it could possibly be. Lowering his head into his hands he tried to calm himself before he looked around; there was still a small fear that lived inside of him that he would awake and find himself back in those chains. Two small hands gently laid themselves against the sides of his face and slowly pulled his head up so he was looking into two deep pools of the ocean blue.

No words were said as the younger woman leaned forward to place a kiss on top of the man's forehead. The young woman pulled the man down with her so they were both lying down; the man had his arms wrapped around her stomach as he rested his head in her chest. The young woman seemed to hum a melody as she ran her fingers through his long hair. The young woman did not ask him what his dream was; for she already knew what it was and she just needed to make sure that he knew that he was safe. He would talk when he wanted to, but right now all he wanted to do was hold on to the love of his life.

"Korra?" The man spoke once his heart had calmed itself down to a reasonable rate. Korra lifted her head to glance down at Zaheer, but did not stop running her fingers though his black and gray hair.

"Hm?" The young woman smiled sweetly down at this battered man that she couldn't help but love. Zaheer pushed himself off of Korra and moved himself up so he was just hovering over her face.

"I love you." With those three words said Zaheer leaned down and softly captured the young woman's lips. His large rough hands threaded into her soft chocolate waves as he gently pulled her closer as if he was trying to prove to himself that she was indeed with him now.

"I love you too." Korra whispered against his lips as soon as the two were able to separate themselves. Now it was his turn to smile against her lips and she quickly pulled him back down for another kiss. Their lips began to mold against each other as the tenderness and love of such a simple act was beginning to turn into something different. Zaheer pulled back to look at the young woman's eyes; a small smile filled her lips when he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Let's have another child." Zaheer said looking down at his love who was now giving him a look as if she could not believe he just suggested that.

"What?" Korra all but screamed as her eyes almost bugged out of her head; she shot up in their bed basically pushing Zaheer off of her. Zaheer simply moved off of the bed and pulled Korra along with him so they both were standing next to the bed. Zaheer gracefully fell to his one knee and he reached over to softly grab her hands. The young woman swears she never heard him speak so softly.

"I love you with everything I have. Although I am a broken man, I wish to give you all that I have left." Zaheer whispered so sweetly as he tightened his grip on her hands ever so slightly. He reached over in the night stand and pulled out a blue ribbon with a small blue stone in the middle with the most intricate design carved into it, "I want you forever, forever and always. I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me, I will never stop choosing you, my love, I will never get used to you. You still get my heart racing, and I wish to be able to feel that for every single day of my life until I die. I never had anything to lose until I first held you in my arms, now you have become my life and I know that I don't deserve you. You are my life, my love, my only, and I wanted to know if you, Korra, would marry me?"

Korra's breath got caught up in her throat as the tears threatened to spill down her blushing face. Korra opened her mouth, her words trembling as much as she was, for she was filled to the brim with happiness and fear.

"Oh, Zaheer, —"

A White Lotus guard threw open the sliding door to the room without even attempting to knock. The Guard did not hesitate when he saw Zaheer kneeling on the ground, obviously proposing to the young woman. Zaheer quickly stood up as he put the necklace away in his pocket and Zaheer walked into the bathroom that was built into their room.

"Korra, you are urgently needed in Republic City." The guard simply stated as the young Avatar glared daggers at him.

"But I am kind of busy, and I am not even dres—" Korra began to speak, but was once again cut off by the guard.

"I am sorry for the interruption, but you are needed. I was told to tell you that it was crucial and you were to come as soon as possible." The White Lotus guard spoke in a monotone voice, but was shaking in fear on the inside because of the looks that the young woman was giving him.

Korra was about to protest once again, but a pair of strong hands rested on her shoulders easing away almost all of the tension and rage that was building up inside of her. Zaheer placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"It is okay," Zaheer said loud enough for the guard to hear, "The world needs you far more than I do. Go save it, I will be here with the boys when you are done."

Korra let out an extremely loud and unnecessary groan as she stomped her way into the bathroom as she angrily slammed the door behind her. After a couple minutes Korra came out dressed in her normal water tribe getup. Korra all but jumped on Zaheer wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and repeatedly said she was sorry. After she pulled away from him, gave him a quick kiss and followed the guard out of the room glancing back at Zaheer.

Once Korra and the guard were out of sight, Zaheer let out a rather loud sigh and fell back on the bed.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open as a small flame was rising from the palm of her hand as she tried to see into the dark room. Korra slid into the room, and closed the door as quietly as she could, careful not to wake the man who was spread out on the bed peacefully snoring. A small smile filled Korra lips when she saw the man she loved; she walked up to the edge of the bed and kneeled next to the bed and brushed some hair out of Zaheer's face.

"I do." Korra whispered as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. The man stirred a little; he raised his head and slowly opened his eyes. Zaheer eye's struggled to see through the dark to see whose shadow was looming over him.

"Korra?" Zaheer whispered in a husky voice. Korra quickly pulled her shirt over her head, and shimmied out of her pants.

"It's me, hun." Korra whispered as she un-wrapped her chest bindings and then slid underneath the sheets. Zaheer quickly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and pulled her back up against his chest. He placed a kiss on her neck and snuggled as close as he could.

* * *

A strong hand rested itself against her hip and gently shook Korra trying to bring her out of her sleep. Korra groaned and tried to curl up tighter in the blankets as she tried to ignore her duties. The mission the day prior kept her well into the night; barely getting any rest, she was hoping to sleep in today, but apparently some one else had other plans.

"Korra, come on, you promised the boys that we would take them to the beach today." Zaheer said as he let out a small chuckle at the look Korra gave him when he said that. Korra let out a rather loud groan and sat up in the bed.

"Was that today?" Korra mumbled as she scratched her head in confusion; she remembered telling the boys that she would take them to the beach, but she swore it was a different day.

"Yes, it was today." Zaheer said shaking his head at the woman who stared at him in disbelief, "I kept the boys out of here for an hour, but they are beginning to get anxious….."

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going." Korra yawned as she began to walk into the closet shooing Zaheer away with her right hand.


	2. Are We Monsters?

Author's Note: We don't own the characters. I hope you guys like this chapter! The action and the whole plot of the story will start next chapter! I know you guys won't be happy with the next chapter but you'll just have to wait and see what happens! Please review and let us know what you think!

"Are we monsters?"

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at all that water!" Noren screamed at the top of his lungs as him and San rushed ahead towards the tides of the bluest of oceans.

"Be careful!" Korra yelled a smile on her face as she felt the larger hand that was draped around hers squeeze hers a little tighter. Korra glanced up at Zaheer with a giant smile gracing her features.

"Relax, love. They will be fine." Zaheer spoke in a calming voice as he lifted their intertwined and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Zaheer dropped her hand and began to run after their little boys waving his arms in the air.

"I'm going to get you! Here comes the tickle monster!" Zaheer screamed as the boys giggled and tried to run away. The boys ran in the water along the beach as Zaheer trailed behind them letting them get away. Korra stayed behind laughing at the antics of her family. Korra laid out the blankets and set down all their gear as the three ran around. a lwmischievous glint in her eyes shined as she began to sprint towards her family.

"I'll save you from the monster!" She screamed as she sprinted towards Zaheer and jumped on his back.

"Ahhhhh!" Zaheer yelled faking his terror. Once the boys heard this they stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to help their mother take down the tickle monster. Korra wrapped her arms around Zaheer and pulled him down onto the sand.

"We'll help you mommy!" Noreen yelled as San just screamed nothing in particular behind him. The two boys jumped on their dad as he laid down in the sand.

"Oh no, what will I do!" Zaheer yelled as his boys and Korra tried to tickle him. "Unless I brainwash your mom!"

"Oh no, boys, I can't control myself." Korra yelled as her and Zaheer jumped up and tackled the boys, lightly. Korra grabbed San and began ticking him as Zaheer did the same to Noren.

After a couple minutes the pair let the two breathe; with huge smiles on the entire family, the parents brought the kids to their stuff and began to set up the umbrella. Once the umbrella was up the boys began to build a sandcastle.

"Mommy?" San whispered as he pulled on Korra's cover up. Korra bent down, picked her son up, and placed him on her hip.

"Yes, darling?" Korra asked as she kissed her son's forehead. San blushed and played with his fingers.

"Can we go get some lemonade?" San asked staring down at his fingers trying to hide the blush on his face. Korra let out a laugh and smiled down at her boys.

"Of course. Honey?" Korra said as she poked Zaheer in the back. Once he turned to her she spoke again, "I'm going to grab the boys some lemonade."

Zaheer nodded and Noren took his mother's hand and they headed off to get some lemonade. Korra and the two boys made it to the stand Korra ordered three lemonade. As they were waiting a lady with brown hair, water tribe bathing suit, and a small child walked up to the stand.

"Oh my, you're the avatar aren't you?" The lady said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes," Korra chuckled, "and these are my kids, Noren and San" The lady eyes went wide.

"I didn't know the Avatar had kids!" She exclaimed, "This is my boy, Hono. Would your kids like to play with mine while we are Both at the beach?"

"I think that would be wonderful!" Korra smiled as she was happier than she has been in awhile.

"Who is the father?" The lady asked, and when Korra's eyes went wide she added, "if you don't mind. I just didn't know the Avatar was married."

"Oh it's fine. Their father and the love of my life is over there!" Korra turned and pointed to Zaheer who waved back. Once the lady saw who it was her eyes went wide and she quickly picked her child up off the ground. With the look of disgust on her face she glared at the Avatar.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let my child be around other children who came from a monster." The lady quickly turned away and left Korra standing there shocked. Noren shook his mothers hand and looked up at his mom with big eyes.

"Mommy, why did she call us monsters?"

Korra just stood there in shock; she couldn't understand why the lady got so defensive and mean all of a sudden. So Zaheer had a past but he was a good father. Soon Korra got extremely mad, and she just grabbed the lemonade and dragged her kids back to the spot on the beach.

* * *

"Honey, you can't get so upset about what people say." Zaheer said as he combed Korra's hair with his fingers. Korra continued to help her son's finish their sandcastle; Noren didn't seem to be as affected by the comment as did San.

"I don't mind so much that she said it, I mean, I'm the avatar for spirits sake!" Korra exclaimed throwing her hands in the apeir, "It is the fact that she said it in front of our kids!"

Zaheer began to speak, but someone cleared his throat behind them. Korra and Zaheer turned around to see Tenzin standing in the stand with his robes flying in the wind.

"Hello, Tenzin, how are you today?" Zaheer asked standing up to shake Tenzin's hand.

"Fine, thank you." Tenzin said not hesitating for a second when Zaheer held out his hand, "But I must take Korra from you guys." Korra raised her eyebrow up at her elder

"What?" Korra said glaring at Tenzin. "It's not even noon."

"I am sorry that I am taking you away from your family, but as the Avatar you are needed at the South Airtemple" Tenzin said with a very rushed and serious tone. Korra let out a deep sigh and slowly stood up.

"Okay." Korra said as she turned away from Tenzin and scooped her kids up into her arms.

She gave both of her kids a kiss on the forehead and a great bear hug. Once she put the twins on the ground, she turned around and jumped on Zaheer who was just standing up. Zaheer quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Korra pushed up off her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Once her foot hit the ground she began to be dragged away by Tenzin. Not looking behind her, Korra followed Tenzin.

"Daddy?" San whispered as he tugged on his father's shorts.

"Yes?" Zaheer asked as he knelt down to the boys eye level.

"Are we monsters?"


	3. I am that Monster

Author's Note: We do not own any of these characters! Just a warning, this story may be more upsetting than the last, but it will have a happy ending! We already have most of it planned out already! Please review and let us know what you think!

"I am that Monster"

"Ma'am, you need to breathe." A frantic voice echoed throughout the young woman's ears as she tried to flutter her eyes open. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her lungs frantically trying to get a hold of air to breathe. For the few seconds that her eyes could hold open, she could see flashing lights as she began to realize that she was lying down, yet moving.

"We will have to do an emergency delivery." A deeper voice spoke in a powerful voice; the young woman laying in the gurney reached out a shaky hand and barely grasped the older man's shirt. She could hear people rushing around around her, but she was too tired and weak to understand what was going on around her. She didn't even remember how she got here. All she could think about was this pain that she pulsing through her body; as if she was strangling the life out of herself. She gasped for air, but the air wasn't for herself. The young woman could breathe fine, but something deep inside of her told her that she was drowning. Drowning in nothing; nothing but herself.

"Where am I?" Her voice shocked her, as it was shaky and barely audible. The doctor glanced down at the woman who looked as if she was going through hell. He leaned down to wipe a dark brown curl that was stuck to the sweat dripping down her face.

"You are at the hospital in Republic city." The man said as pushed his arms under her back and lifted her up into his arms. He gently placed her on a hospital bed as nurses began to strip her down and put medicine into her body. The young woman let out a heart-wrenching scream as a terrible pain shot throughout her abdomen. She began to feel a warm liquid gather at the meeting of her thighs. She used all her energy to force her head up to look down to see what was going on, but all she saw was blood. Lots of it. A nurse gently pushed her back down on the bed as the young woman's breathing began to become labored.

"Is my baby okay?" The woman screamed as she began to lose her consciousness; she needed to know if her baby was okay. The doctor paused his actions and gave her a grave look.

"We will try our best, ma'am." The doctor said as he began to get preparations for an emergency delivery. The young woman's eyes began to grow heavier by the moment. She reached out one last time to grab the doctor's sleeve once again.

"Thank you." The young woman whispered as she stared at the doctor eyes filled with fear and fighting to stay open.

"Anything for the Avatar." Those were the last words the young woman heard before her head hit the pillow and succumbing to the warm darkness that seemed to engulf her completely.

* * *

The young woman ran her fingers over her left pointer finger as she tried to hold the tears inside and as she hoped the time would pass by faster. How she wished for a strong hand to be grasping it instead of her own. There was an emptiness growing inside her, as if a huge part of her was missing and would never come back. Sure, the room was full of people she loved and who loved her, but none of them could fill this hole in her chest. The scar on her chest began to burn, yet the young woman did not flinch. She simply continued to play with her fingers. A creek of the doorknob made the young woman's eyes snap up to the door, as did everyone else in the room.

The doctor walked into the room with his head down; he slowly reached up and took his mask off. His head slowly looked up, but his eyes never seemed to reach the young woman who was sitting up in her hospital bed waiting for the news.

" I am so sorry." The young woman's breath caught in her throat as she could feel the hot tears begin to swell in her eyes.

"No…" She tailed off as she lifted her hands to her cheeks; her eyes grew wide with disbelief as she stared at her legs that were covered in a blanket. As the tears streamed down her face she looked at the doctor, "This cannot be?"

"We were able to save two of your children, they are in intensive care," The doctor's voice began to shake as well, "But we could not save the girl." The young woman's eyes slightly closed as more tears streamed down her face; she looked down at her left hand and began stroking her index finger.

"You are saying that I was going to have a girl?" The young woman mumbled as the pain seemed to almost slip away as the numbness and disbelief covered her like a heavy blanket.

"It seemed that the amount of stress your body was put under caused Raava to begin the precautions to protect you no matter what. She must have seen the child as a threat." The elder man beside the young woman began, pausing to see how the young woman would react. The young woman cut him off before he was able to speak again, but she still refused to look beyond her hand.

"So, you are saying since the man who was standing in front of me, who caused the stress, was an air bender. Raava sensed that they were similar, so she terminated the threat." The young woman's lip began to tremble as her eyes slammed shut.

"It seems as if Raava couldn't identify the threat since it all happened so fast." The elder man began again, resting a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "She must have used past experiences to judge the situation so fast."

"It is all my fault." The young woman whispered with enough pain in it to cause everyone in the room to want to cry. "My baby…is gone."

"Two of the children lived though, ma'am." The doctor said trying to cheer her up, but it was to no avail.

"They won't. Only a monster terminates all it views as threats in order to keep balance. Even if it means destroying its own child."

The young woman glanced up at the crowd that was in her room with blank eyes and dried up tearstains on her face. A quiet sickening laugh left her lips, but it was mixed with a hiccup of cries.

"I am that monster."

* * *

Korra slowly opened her eyes as she could feel her heart fall deep within her body; attempting to protect itself from the pain that it once felt and continued to feel. She slowly pushed herself off the bed so she was sitting up; she turned and glanced over to her love. A small smile graced her face as she began to run her hand up and down his back. Her fingers barely gracing his skin, scared that he may shatter as well.

The man beneath her gentle fingers began to stir, but the young woman did not stop the gentle movement of her fingers over his scarred skin. The older man let out a grunt of approval, and the young woman next to him let out a relaxed giggle as the warm feeling of laughter began to warm her body. The man turned over in the bed and looked up into the eyes of the young woman. He scrunched his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Korra, have you been crying?" Korra was thrown back from the question; Zaheer seeing her obvious confusion he reached his hand up and wiped away a stay tear that had lingered on her face.

Korra's eyes went wide when she realized that she was in fact crying over her dream. She looked down at her fingers for a moment feeling the pain begin to pump throughout her body with every heartbeat. Korra already decided she was not going to tell him about their Ai. The daughter was killed before she was able to take her first breath. Korra looked up at Zaheer with a small smile on her face.

"I had a bad dream, I guess." She smiled at the man and ran her hand along his cheek slowly pulling him closer for a kiss. Zaheer wasn't sure that he believed her but he decided to not push the issue any further.

Zaheer pulled Korra in for a hug and they laid them down so her back was flush up against his chest. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I love you so much." He whispered and with every syllable a new set of tears seemed to stream down her face even harder. With her very own words echoing throughout her head as if she was in her own personal hell.

 _I am that monster._


	4. A Terrified Little Boy

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, sorry the last chapter was so heavy, but it will tie into the story later on. This is most likely not going to be a simple short story as we thought, so be prepared! Please review and let us know what you think!

A Terrified Little Boy

"Come on boys!" Korra yelled to her kids as she stood at the front door of the house. Tenzin graciously let Korra and her family continue to live on Air Temple Island.

"We are coming, mommy!" Noren yelled as he sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could. A huge smile filled Noren's face as his eyes sparkled with excitement. San was following behind him with a small smile on his face, his eyes also filled with joy and Korra couldn't help but smile at the happiness that showed on her boys' faces.

When Noren reached his mom he quickly jumped up and latched himself to her upper torso; Korra laughed and wrapped her arm around him. Noren quickly jumped down and sprinted to the car. San slowed down when he reached his mom and tightly grabbed her hand with his smaller hand. Korra walked out the door and she couldn't help but embrace how nice the sun felt on her skin. She new this was going to be a good day; it just had to be.

"San, you have to let go of my hand and go inside." A frown graced Korra's face as her son refused to go inside of the school, "You guys are in forth grade now, and you have to learn to let me go."

"But, mommy, they are mean." San looked up at his mom, who was kneeling in front of him, with big tear filled eyes.

"Honey, you'll be fine." Korra smiled and kissed her son's forehead, "You brother will protect you."

With that said, Noren wrapped his arm around his younger brother with a giant gapped tooth smile. Noren was ten minutes older than his brother and he took this "older brother" role very serious.

San seemed to relax and nodded his head; he still was not smiling, but Korra knew that would be asking too much of the boy. The two boys gave their mother a huge hug and then with their backpacks on their backs they headed into the school.

* * *

When the two boys walked into the classroom it seemed as if everyone instantly got quiet. Even the teacher seemed to give the children side-glances out of her glasses. Noren walked in front of his brother, confidence radiating off of him. San walked behind him with his head down clutching his lunch box in his hands so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

The desks were arranged in groups of four desks, all of which the children would have to face one another. There were twenty-four students in the entire class, so there were 6 clusters of desks in the room, but there were two lone seats in the far left corner of the room, distinctly away from everyone else in the room. Even the teacher's desk was moved so she would not have to be near those children; her desk in the back right of the room. There was a large chalkboard covering the front wall with the flag sticking out of the corner.

The two boys quickly made it to their assigned seats, in the far left of the room and put their stuff down near their desks. Noren, in a delightfully cheery voice, began talking to San about how when they got home they should see if Milo would play with them. San let his brother ramble on, like he always did, San was too busy watching four boys walk over to them. But to San it seemed like walking wasn't the right word; these other boys were stalking the two brothers.

"So, freaks," The one boy with jet-black hair began to speak with a crooked smile on his face, "how is it like knowing that your dad is a freak as well?"

The other boys in the posy began to laugh; as San lowered his head and took it Noren glared at the boy and stood up from his desk.

"How is it like knowing that you'll never be able to bend?" Noren's words were filled with venom, "I'd rather be a freak, than like everyone else."

The boys stopped laughing and looked towards their leader who was so mad that San swears he saw steam coming off of his forehead. The leader leaned closer till he was right in Noren's face.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you." The leader growled out, but Noren leaned back and laughed in his face.

"And what could you possibly do to me?" Noren said when his laughing fit stopped, "You even take a step towards me or my brother, you'll pay." If looks could kill, both of the boys would have turned to ash instantly.

The teacher hollered for everyone to take his or her seats; not even addressing the fact that the group of boys was trying to harass them.

"This isn't over" The leader sneered at Noren, before he and his posy went to their seats.

"I don't like that Hono kid." San said looking down at his desk. Noren glanced at his brother and then glared at the back of Hono's head.

"It's okay." Noren said with a genuine smile on his face, "I'll keep you safe." With that said San smiled and both boys turned their heads to the direction in which the teacher was teaching.

* * *

When the bell dismissed the school for recess everyone sprinted out of their seats, but Noren waited by the door for his brother who always took his time making sure his belongings were in order before he left the room. The two boys walked out of the school building side by side; they slowly made their way to the black top where the rest of the kids were playing.

"Hey, I am going to go over and grab us a ball to play with!" Noren's voice was filled with excitement as he rushed over to the bag of balls in the corner of the black top.

San simply walked over to one of the empty areas of the black top and waited for his brother to return. In a couple minutes, San was lost in thought and he realized that it shouldn't have taken this long for his brother to grab a ball. San turned around and looked around the blacktop for his brother and he saw him on the ground in the corner with Hono and his group of boys all around him kicking him. It looked as if Noren had lost consciousness; San began to sprint towards his brother as fast as he could.

When Noren had went to grab the ball, Hono came up behind him with a rock and hit him in the back of the head which caused Noren to go unconscious and fall to the ground.

"Noren!" San yelled, but his brother was unresponsive. San glanced at the teachers, and was shocked to see that all of them had saw his brother getting abused, but none of them moved to do anything.

"Please stop!" San screamed as he got closer to his brother and the group of boys that were trying to kill him. When Hono heard the other brother yelling he turned around and stepped towards San. The other boys stopped beating up Noren and stood behind Hono.

"Oh, yeah?" Hono said in a mocking tone, "And what are you going to do? Tell on us?" The other boys began to laugh at their leader's joke.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you." San said with tears in his eyes; he truly looked like a lost puppy. San's comment made the boys laugh again, but this time they started laughing even harder.

"You?" One of the boys behind Hono spoke, "You're guard dog is down. What are you going to do to protect yourself?" To prove his point he turned around and kicked Noren in the stomach.

San's right eye twitched and he let out a blood-wrenching scream as he ripped his hands from in front of him. The ground beneath the boys ripped apart, throwing Hono and his gang to other parts of the black top. This time the teachers began screaming and running over to help Hono and his friends. Once Hono and his friends were able to get to their feet they began to run in the other direction out of pure fear.

Tears were streaming down San's face as he lifted his hands from his sides and connected the above his head. This caused the ground to create an enclosed dome over the two brothers. Everyone could hear the cries coming from inside the earth, and all of the teachers knew in their hearts that they were the cause of this, but because of their fear none of them could move a muscle to help the boys. All anyone did was stand there and listen to the cries of a terrified little boy.

* * *

"Oh, so you are saying that this was my son's fault." Korra smashed her fist into the dark wooden desk of the principle. Korra glared and she was trying to not rip the principle's fat head off of his body.

"Your son is the one who used bending to try to hurt the other boys in his class." The principle said pushing his glasses up.

"My one son is in the hospital!" Korra bellowed flinging her arms up in the air, "Noren was unconscious and the boys were beating him up! For no reason! My son was just trying to protect his brother! Why isn't Hono and the other boys being reprimanded?"

"Ma'am that is none of your concern." The principle lifted up some papers hiding his face from the Avatar. Korra crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at the man. She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"This is because of their father, isn't it?" Korra whispered glaring daggers at the man in front of her. This caused the principle to sigh and look right into the Avatar's eyes.

"It is not their fault that you married a monster." Korra's eyes went wide at the man's words. She could not believe that anyone could be so dense.

"If my love is a monster, and my son's are monsters, then tell me one thing." Korra placed both hands on the front of his desk and got right up in his face, "What does that make me?" Korra sneered in his face and with those words spoken she stormed out of his office, slamming the door so hard that it fell off the hinges.


	5. Lay in the Rubble

Author's Note: There will be a sex scene in this chapter! We just wanted to thank Colourless-Beauty for commenting on our story and making us want to continue the story. Recently we didn't know how to move the story on or if we should, because we didn't know if people were reading, but now we know that we have to finish it because there are people reading and wanting to know what happens next! The story will get less depressing soon, but first, it will get a little darker. Please review and let us know what you think!

Lay in the Rubble

"Korra, honey," Zaheer said in a calming voice as he tried to calm down the angry woman who was pacing back and forth, "You need to calm down."

Those five words stopped Korra dead in her tracks; Zaheer mentally slapped himself as he braced himself for the lashing of a lifetime. He knew how short-tempered his love could be, especially when it involved her children or what she loved. Korra simply turned to him with a look of death on her on her face. Her anger clashed with the amount of love that seemed to pour out of his eyes. He stood up off the bed and began walking towards the angered woman.

Korra's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind.

"Calm down? You want me to calm do-" but his lips pressing up against hers cut her off. She tried to hold onto her anger, but when his hands wrapped around her smaller frame and pulled her closer, she just couldn't help letting go. Her eyes fluttered closed as her hands found their way into his hair. Her fingers twisted around pristine wisps of white hair. His hands ran up and down her back once and awhile pressing down to massage her muscles.

When the need to breath over came their need to be close, the two pulled apart. Zaheer smiled at her and Korra couldn't help the smile that overcame her face. Korra leaned her forehead against his chest and let out a deep breath. There was just something about the aura that surrounded him that always seemed to calm her down.

"I am just scared for them." Korra spoke trying to nuzzle her head deeper into his chest. As if she could hide from their problems inside of his arms. "They will never be safe." Zaheer's eyes narrowed as he stared into the moon outside the window. His mind already made up even though it cracked his heart even more as he took a breath through corrupted lungs. His heart set fire inside of his own chest as he tried to calm down the pounding inside of his chest before it gave him away.

"One day the world will understand." Zaheer said with a smile on his face as he lifted Korra's chin with a finger. Their eyes met and neither could look away as he whispered, "I will protect you all, even if I become just a shadow following you as you move on. No harm will ever come of our boys again."

Zaheer leaned down to capture his love's lips once again. Korra did not know why, but she could feel the strain that he felt dancing upon his lips. When they pulled back she looked up into his eyes; her eyes revealing how vulnerable she truly was underneath all that stone. She was not made of stone, and he was one of the few people who got to see the real Korra.

"Make love to me again." The words seemed to slip off of her lips in a silent hush.

Zaheer's eyes did not go wide, and his heart did not skip a beat. Yet it seemed that his heart slipped into his stomach, and his eyes stung with the constant threat of tears. He did not speak; he simply bent down, picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed as his lips held a silent promise to her. Taking his time he slowly laid her down in their bed that they shared many nights together. He slowly made his way in between her legs and stared into her eyes. It felt as if he was drowning in her eyes and he was losing the will to fight against the current. So he simply let himself down in her.

Zaheer leaned down to press his lips against hers, and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed. He watched her face brighten up as their lips began to move together as if they were molding together. Soon his own eyes fluttered closed and he carefully cradled her head in his larger hands. Korra's hands ran underneath his shirt and traced every muscle on his skin. Drawing small patterns in his skin her hands did not fault for a single moment.

They parted lips only for a moment for Korra to grab the edges of his shirt and carefully pull it over his head. Zaheer sat up as he pulled on the edges of her shirt and dragged it over her tanned skin. Zaheer threw the shirt some where on the ground forgotten among his own shirt. Zaheer slowly began his work on her wrappings; those too were forgotten among the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Zaheer leaned down to place a single kiss on her stomach; Korra truly amazed him in every aspect. Korra's eyes closed in pleasure as he began to place gentle and slow kisses on every inch of her exposed skin. She was not used to him being quiet so gentle; sure he was gentle, but he was acting as if he would never be able to even see his hands on her tanned skin again. She let herself fall prey to this man as she become clay into his hands. He could mold her into anything that he wanted.

His hands caressed her softened skin as his hands went down her sides till they hit the edge of her pants. Zaheer nibbled on the skin above her hip as he slowly pulled down her pants down. His lips following the pants down her smooth tan legs. He flung her pants across the room as he began to kiss his way up her legs, as his hands seemed to massage her legs. He could feel what all the stress was doing to her body; her muscles seemed to be constantly tensed. He made it his mission to make sure she had peace.

Korra's heart was pounding in her chest and the smile that was across her face never faltered as he began to work his magic all over her body. His lips ghosted over her wraps and then headed back up to her chest. He placed long kisses all along her chest making sure that he was everywhere that he needed her. His hand kneaded her one breast as his lips worked their magic on the other; his tongue circled the nipple and she lost the ability to breath for a moment. His tongue traced a bridge from her one breast to the other as he gave the right one the same treatment as he gave the other. His tongue circled the nipple until Korra arched her back and pushed her whole breast into his mouth. Not that he cared, he was happy to give her anything that she wanted.

As his mouth worked its way down to her stomach, his hands began to undo the last of her bindings. Zaheer was now an expert at taking off bindings thanks to the amount of practice he has had. This was the first time in at least a month they have been able to take their time and actually make love; Korra has been extremely busy being the Avatar and now with the hatred aimed towards their family there is no peace in her mind. Zaheer is just happy to give her a little bit of peace, even if it is only for an hour. Korra melted into his hands as his hands wondered all over her as if he was trying to memorize every inch of her body and create a map.

Zaheer kiss the inside of her thigh making sure to be attentive to the way her body was moving. Korra's body moved as smooth as the ocean water at night, and he could always get lost as the sensual ways that her body moved without her even trying. A short flick of his tongue caused her to cry out. Their heartbeats began to pick up, as if they were beginning a sacred ritual that has been done for thousands of years.

Korra's legs twitched and tightened around his head as he lifted her hips up with her legs on his shoulders. He could get lost in the way that she tasted; she tasted of the sweetest of fruits with a hint of the ocean. Korra was the ocean. Her eyes were the colors of the sea, her passion was as strong as the tides, her body moved like the waves, and she tasted like the salty sea. Her voice sounded like the most harmonious melody that he had ever heard. As his lips grew wide and his tongue ventured inside, her vocal cords grew stronger. The noises seemed to pour out of her mouth.

Time seemed to slow when she pulled him up by his hair to her lips. Their lips molded together just like they had a thousand times before. Her hands gently made quick work of the ties of his pants and with her legs, and some help from him, his pants soon also ended up on the ground. Her hand ran up his bare leg, his hip, and up to the side of his face. He cupped her face in his hand as he slowly brought himself inside of her. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. A smile formed on his face as he began to roll his hips into hers making sure to hit that spot every time.

This wasn't about the sex,; this was about showing Korra how much he loved her and how much he wished he could give her everything she ever wanted. Korra's fingers twirled into his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Korra opened her eyes and when their eyes met there was no holding on. His hips rolled into hers as he wrapped one arm around the arch of her back and pulled her flush up against him.

He leaned down and kissed her with everything he had left; he just wanted to give him all that was left of the man that he used to be. With every thrust he was trying to make her realize how much he loved her, how much he needed her, and how much he was willing to give up for her. Korra kissed him back with as much passion as he did.

Zaheer pulled away from her and let her back touch the mattress as he let his body rest on hers as their chests were flush on each other. He quickened his pace as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Korra's eyes slammed shut as her toes began to curl. Her voice got louder as her nails began to tear into his back.

Zaheer bit his lip as his heart began to clench together as his eyes began to sting one more. Korra felt something wet begin to hit her neck at a rapid pace, but when he hit that spot deep inside of her, her mind went blank. A couple more thrusts and Korra began to unwind. Korra's eyes began to glow a faint white as the tattoo on her back began to glow as well. Zaheer knew this meant she was slowly losing control; Zaheer put his arms underneath her legs, and let them rest on his shoulders as he began to roll his hips more forcefully into her. He could feel himself beginning to slip away as well; he wanted them to lose control together.

He could feel her clenching him and he quickly leaned down to press their lips together. With a couple more thrusts, both of them were losing themselves in one another. Korra's eyes flung open glowing a bright white and then her eyes fluttered shut and she could have sworn that she saw stars. Her breathing became just as labored as his and her heart was racing. Korra's smile could have lit up all of Republic City. Zaheer couldn't help but to smile back at his love.

Zaheer let himself fall next to his love, as she curled up into him and he couldn't help but to wrap his long arms around her body and pull her close. He could feel her smile up against his chest and for a moment he felt as if everything would be all right. Zaheer leaned down and placed a single kiss on the top of her forehead. Korra pushed back against his chest to look up at his face.

"I love you." Korra whispered with passion swimming through those deep pools of blue.

"I love you too," Zaheer whispered, pausing a minute to place a kiss on her perfect lips, "I'll love you till the ocean dries up." Korra's eyes seemed to light up by those words and she snuggled back into his chest wrapping her legs around his.

Korra took a deep breath and she let her eyes sway closed with a smile lighting up her flushed face. She couldn't help but to believe in what Zaheer was preaching to her. Everything would be okay. Everything would be better than okay. Tomorrow will be wonderful.

Zaheer's eyes were closed, but he was wide away listening to Korra's heartbeat until it slowed down. Her breathing evened out and even slowed down to almost a crawl as he could tell she fell deep into sleep. Once and awhile she would twitch in her sleep, but that is what made her, her. He knew he would have to write the letter soon, but for now he just wanted to lay here with his ocean in his arms. His avatar.

All he wanted to do was lay in the rubble of their lives and thank the spirits that they had one another to hold onto during the night.


	6. Can't you hold me in your arms?

Author's Note: Sorry that it has been a couple months since we have updated, but the transition into college has been a tough one, and we have been working on something big, and when it is done we will let you guys know! Thank you for being patient with us, and now that softball is over, well the fall season anyways, we should be updating more often. Thank you again for not giving up on us! Like always, please comment and let us know what you think!

"Can't you hold me in your arms?"

"Avatar Korra, you are needed." A deep voice came from the other side of the wooden door as the same man knocked a couple times on the door.

A groan slipped through Korra's lips as she rolled over to wrap her arms around the man next to her, but she sat straight up in bed when she felt no one next to her. Korra's eyes grew wide as she looked around the room for Zaheer; he wasn't that small of a man so there is no way that she could be missing him.

"Do you know where Zaheer is?" Korra hollered to the guard on the other side of her door. She let out a rather loud yawn as she stretched her hands over her head trying to wake herself up. "Hello?"

"Sorry, ma'am." The guard replied, "He took the kids to school a couple minutes ago." The thought made Korra smile as she slowly pushed herself off of her bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

"Okay! Give me a minute and I will be right with you." Korra yelled back with a smile still gracing her features. Then it hit her that she wouldn't be getting back to home till very late at night, and by that time usually Zaheer would be asleep by then.

Korra slowly turned to face herself in the mirror and another sigh left her lips as she stared at the discolored slash that traveled from her shoulder, across her heart, and finished after curving the bottom of her breast. Korra closed her eyes preparing herself; with a deep breath she opened her eyes and lightly traced the scar with her pointer finger. She let out a yelp before ripping her hand away and her body began to shake from the small jolts of pain that still were radiating through her heart.

Using the wall for balance, Korra stumbled her way towards the large bucket of water sitting on the stone floor. Humming to herself she tried to push passed the pain, which was slowly beginning to fade, as she twisted the water from the bucket. A pleasant sigh left her lips as she allowed the water to embrace her as it cleaned her off all her worries and stress.

"Korra!" Tenzin's voice echoed throughout the room causing Korra to jump and all of the water splashed against the stone floor. Korra's teeth ground together before she took a deep breath before her annoyance got the better of her.

"I am coming!" She yelled back before she put all of the water back into the bucket with the flowing motions of her hands.

Mumbling to herself, Korra twisted her arms around her body and pulled all of the small droplets off of her body. Flicking her wrist as she walked away, all the water splashed into the bucket causing Korra to pull her lips up in a grimace in annoyance. She wasn't even finished bathing and she was being rushed around.

Korra sighed as she walked over to her dresser to pull out a pair of wraps; slowly she carefully bound her breasts up tight and it was times like this that she wished she had that weird contraption that Asami always wore. A bra? Korra frowned at the thought of being in one; sure it was convenient, but boy did it do nothing. Korra tried one on for about ten minutes, but after trying to bend with it, she quickly ripped it off. It may take a little longer to put on, but Korra rather her bindings. Once she was finished, she began wrapping her privates as she hummed to herself. Her signature light blue shirt was slipped over her head and then she pulled the baggy sweats over her legs. Korra was pretty sure she wasn't going anywhere too fancy, so her normal clothes should be good.

Korra's head snapped up when she heard Tenzin banging on the door once again, and she just snickered as she pictured the face he was making. Korra smiled as she walked over to the nightstand and quickly wrote a note for Zaheer. She held the note up to her lips, sealing it with a kiss and placed it on his nightstand. Opening the door to her room she couldn't help but to turn around and smile at the small piece of paper.

* * *

Zaheer hugged Noren quickly before the boy turned away from him and sprinted towards the school. Zaheer smiled to see how excited Noren was for his new school; Zaheer and Korra scraped up some money and a few favors and got their boys into a private school. Noren was extremely excited to meet new people, but San, on the other hand, was terrified and he was understandably so.

"San?" Zaheer said when he turned his head to see San hiding behind of him with no notion that he was going to go to school.

"I am not going." San pouted as he stared at the front of his shoe that he was digging into the concrete. Zaheer sighed and turned around so that he was kneeling in front of his shyest boy. Zaheer placed his hands on San's shoulders and smiled down at the small boy.

"Look at me," Zaheer said in a stern voice after a couple moments of San still staring at his toes. San slowly lifted his head with tears building up in his eyes and Zaheer sighed at his son. "I know this is really scary, especially after the last school, but I need you to be brave for me."  
"But why do I have to be brave?" San said with his bottom lip trembling, "Why can't they just be nice?"

"I don't know, son," Zaheer said giving his son a sad smile, "I wish I could tell you why all these kids are being mean to you. But I need you to be my brave boy. Because if I am not there to protect mommy, then I need you and Noren to be able to protect her from all the meanies."  
"But I can't protect her…" San whimpered looking back down at his toes trying to hold in his sniffles, "Noren can, but I am too weak." Zaheer chuckled and ruffled San's hair with his one hand before taking a deep breath.

"Son, you are nowhere near weak." Zaheer said with a smile on his lips, "You think your powers have limits; I think they are limitless."

"You really think so, daddy?" San asked smiling up at his father with admiration in his eyes.

"Of course I do." Zaheer pulled his son in for a hug one last time before he let him go.

Once Zaheer let him go, San sprinted towards the school with a smile covering his entire face. Zaheer stood up and watched as both of his boys ran into the school together laughing the entire way. His smile soon faded as everything seemed to hit him like a hot iron and he sighed. With one last look towards the school, Zaheer got into the satomobile and realized at that moment that he didn't tell his sons that he loved them.

* * *

Zaheer's heavy eyes hovered around the room making sure that it looked exactly the same as it did before. With a heavy sigh on his lips, he swung the bag over his shoulders and began to slowly drag himself towards the door. He reached out to slide the door open, but then it whipped open causing Zaheer to stumble back a couple steps.

"Baby?' Korra questioned when she saw the satchel handing over Zaheer's shoulders, "Where are you going?" Giving his love a sad smile, he sighed closing his eyes for a moment before opening them staring into her crystal blue ones.

"I need to go into work for a little," Zaheer said forcing a chuckle out of his mouth, "Apparently something went wrong with the plumbing at one of the houses and it's supposed to get messy so I am bringing some extra clothes."

"Oh?" Korra said raising an eyebrow, but she didn't question the man. She figured that, even though the story sounded strange, Zaheer didn't have a reason to lie to her in the first place.

Korra had a devilish smirk on her lips as she grabbed Zaheer's hand and began to drag him towards the bed.

"Baby, I have to go." Zaheer sighed trying to get Korra to let him go; she was making this harder than it actually was.

"Come on, I have had a really long day and I just want you to ravish me a bit," Korra whispered as she licked her lips and shimmied her hips, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Zaheer yelled ripping his arm from her; Korra's eyes went wide and hurt raged in her eyes. Korra instantly let her hands drop down to her sides and stared at him with disbelief on her face. Zaheer cursed himself in his head, "I need to go help these people."

Korra's lowered her head and wrapped her arms around her chest and Zaheer could tell her shoulders were beginning to shake. Slowly she raised her head and Zaheer could tell by the look in her eyes that her day had been horrible and it was most likely was due to the fact that Zaheer was with her.

"Can't you hold me in your arms?" Korra whispered, her voice trembling as she reached out for him. Zaheer gave her a defeated look and Korra seemed to know. She turned her back on him and gestured towards the door with her arm. "Just go then." Korra heard Zaheer take a step towards her, but she made no notion that she was going to face him before he left.

"Baby…" Zaheer whimpered as he reached out for her, but Korra turned around just to smack him away.

"You could have said no!" Korra screamed, "You knew I wanted to be with you tonight and you still took the job! Just leave!"

Zaheer simply put his arms by his sides and with a sigh he swung the satchel over his shoulders and headed out the door. He halted in the doorway, he turned around and he was hoping that Korra would be looking at him, but she hadn't moved from the spot she was in. He took a deep breath and slid the door closed.

Korra turned around when she heard the door click closed, with a broken sigh she walked over and flopped onto the bed. She clutched the pillow against her face and let out a string of screams trying to release some of her anger. Korra bit her lip and slowly moved her head away from the pillow before her screams of anger turned into wails of sorrow. Korra shot up in bed when she looked over to the nightstand and saw that her note was still sitting there closed the ways she had left it.

Korra grabbed the note and quickly sprinted off of the bed, swinging the sliding door open, and sprinted towards the beach. But when her feet finally hit the sand it was too late; she didn't see the once air bender anywhere, she didn't even see the ship that would have taken him across the waters. Letting out a defeated sigh she glanced down at the note in her hand and slowly made her way back inside.

Before she entered the building she turned to look back at the ocean, and for some reason today it just didn't feel like home.


	7. Grey Eyes and White Lies

Author's Note: No, this story is not dead, but it has been awhile since we have updated it. Things get crazy; I have had this chapter half written on my laptop for a while, and I never got around to finish it till now. We truly apologize, like always please comment and let us know what you think!

Grey Eyes and White Lies

"And this is true?" The man said with an astonished look on his face, "Straight from the source right?"

The broken looking man glanced up from his hands, his eyes shaking as his head fell into a slight nod. The man had his black hair pulled back in a ponytail that fell on the back of his neck, clean face, and he was dressed up in a suit and tie.

"And how did you come across this information? Did you hear it straight from the Avatar's mouth or Zaheer's mouth?"

The man looked him straight in the eyes with his prominent grey eyes, and without a second's hesitation, he nodded once again.

"I used to be close friends with the Avatar herself, and I am still good friends with Zaheer." The man gritted his teeth as he spit out his own name with such hatred and regret. The other man across the desk had a huge smile on his face and he already was reaching for the phone that was sitting on the desk.

"This is amazing news!" The man yelled as he picked up the phone and began dialing a number, "We will have this printed in every newspaper by tomorrow morning! This will improve the Avatar's rating, and finally that trash Zaheer will be erased from any ties from her."

"That is all that I have ever wanted." The grey-eyed man said with a sad smile on his face as he slowly stood up out of his seat. He bowed in front of the man and thanked him before he turned his back on the man and left the room without another word.

* * *

Korra sighed as she numbly allowed the pond water to dance around her fingers as she stared into nothing. It had been days since she had last heard from Zaheer, and the last thing she told him was to leave. Korra knew she couldn't leave the island to look for him, because tension was high inside the city and she had kids to look after. She had asked some of the White Lotus guards to look for him, but she knew none of them really cared if he came back alive.

"Avatar Korra!" A voice screamed from behind her; Korra let the water she was playing with fall back into the pond as she turned around with hope in her face as she hoped it was news of her missing lover. But that all hope fell from her face when she just saw it was another deliveryman, except this once was carting a rather large package. She was receiving a lot of packages today and Korra couldn't think of an explanation as to why people liked her again.

"Yes?" Korra questioned as the young teenager ran towards her as fast as he could pushing the cart in front of him; she almost chuckled at how this skinny twig was bent over and panting. "You okay there?"  
"I am after I heard the amazing news!" The kid stood back up with a huge smile on his face; Korra gave him a weird look, but decided it wasn't worth asking about. "I need you to sign this." The teenager said as he handed Korra a clipboard; Korra grabbed the pen and quickly signed her name in script.

The young man put the clipboard back into the large satchel that was hanging from his shoulder. He reached inside of the wheel barrel and pulled the rather large box out, but he didn't do it as smoothly as he thought he could. The kid had almost dropped the box on himself trying to raise it out of the wheel barrel, and if it weren't for Korra reaching forward and grabbing it, he would have been crushed.

"Oh, thank you, Avatar." The younger teenager said with a rather dark blush covering his face. Korra just laughed at the kid.

"It's a mother's reflexes" Korra winked at the kid as she flexed her arms; the teenager almost fainted at the sight of how large Korra's muscles actually were. This caused Korra to laugh once again.

"I am glad to hear the news about your children as well." Korra's laughter cut short and she just stared at the kid with a confused look on her face, "Actually, everyone was excited to read about it in the papers. Well I have more deliveries to make today! Goodbye, Avatar!"

Before Korra could question what the kid had said he already had used earth bending to propel himself forward with great speed. Korra was taken back, why didn't he simply use earth bending to propel himself to Korra instead of running? Maybe he didn't want to break what was in the package; Korra questioned as she stared at the rather large box.

Sighing she bent down, wrapped her arms around the box, and prepared herself as she used all of her might to lift the box up. Korra took deep breaths as she pushed herself forwards towards her building. What in the name of the spirits could be in this box Korra thought to herself as she was making her way up the steps to her house. Korra's foot tipped against the top of one of the steps and she could feel herself falling forward. Clenching her eyes shut, Korra quickly blew a large portion of wind out of her mouth.

The air kept Korra from falling to the ground, but it propelled the large box to the ground even harder. The box fell to the ground, and the sound of something cracking caused Korra to cringe. The loud noise caused San and Noren to come sprinting out of their rooms.

"Mommy are you okay?" San asked as he ran to his mother's side as Noren jumped out in a fighting pose.

"Is there any bad guys for us to beat up?" Noren asked looking jumping side to side with his fists in the air. Korra laughed as he reminded him of her when she was younger and full of fire.

Korra leaned down to kiss the top of San's head and then ruffled Noren's hair as she walked over to the other side of the box that had ripped open at the amount of pressure that Korra had forced towards it. She inwardly cringed as she recalled that Tenzin always told her that she was too rough sometimes.

"What is that, mommy?" San questioned as he walked towards the opening of the box with her. Noren wasn't completely satisfied since his mom never answered his question so he never moved out of his fighting stance.

"I don't know, honey." Korra mumbled as she bent down to look inside of the box.

The boys screamed with happiness when inside of the box was toys upon toys and Korra was grateful for the gift, but she also was very annoyed that she would now have more toys to clean up.

"Can we play with them?" Noren asked as he already had a toy airplane in his hand and then Korra looked closer at the toy.

"I have never seen toys like this mommy!" San squealed with excitement as he pulled out his own plush toy penguin.

"Well, these toys are all handmade," Korra pulled one out of the box and swallowed hard as memories filled her mind, "these are made from the southern water tribe."

"Well can we play with them then mommy?" Noren asked again as he was almost drooling at the sight of the amount of toys that were still in the box.

"Sure, baby. Go ahead." Korra mumbled as she examined at the plush polar bear dog that was sitting in her hands. Her fingers numbly ran across the fur and smiled when she saw it was true fur. These really were hand crafted from the southern water tribe, it was just like the one she had when she was a young girl.

"I really hate how all of these toys are manufactured in big factories in these cities." Korra grimaced as she picked up yet another broken plastic airplane off the ground. Zaheer chuckled as he went over to rub his love's back as she bent back up and looked at him with a look of disgust on her face.

"See!" Korra exclaimed as she shoved the broken toy in Zaheer's face, "They don't last as long as the ones that are handmade. Geez, I was a rough kid and my toys didn't break this easily."

"Well not everyone is as lucky as you." Zaheer said as he reached down to pick up another toy off of the ground. Korra snorted at the comment and twirled her one finger in a circle.

"Oh, yeah, because my childhood was amazing." She mumbled as stared at the plastic toy that she was twisting in her hand, "Being locked away from everyone, including my own parents."

Zaheer frowned as Korra sighed and threw the toy into the garbage at the very edge of the room. Zaheer smiled as he walked up behind his love and wrapped his long arms around her smaller torso.

"Well, my love, why don't we get them some real handmade Southern Water Tribe toys?" Zaheer kissed the back of her head, "That way that they will last longer, and you know what?' Zaheer asked as he twirled Korra around to face him; he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Our children will never have to go through what you went through; they will always be with us and I will never allow anything to happen to this family."

Korra wrapped her arms around Zaheer's neck and pulled him down for a kiss; it was full of passion, but it was not as rough as their kisses usually get. A sound of disgust caused the two to pull apart; the two of them turned towards the door to see Noren standing there making a disgusted face as San stood there with his hands covering his eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, what's wrong, boys?" Zaheer laughed as he stalked towards the two boys whose eyes were now wide, "I can't kiss your mom? Well if I can't do that, then I might turn in to a monster."

Zaheer covered his face for a moment and stood completely still; against every nerve in their small bodies, San and Noren took a couple steps towards their dad. But once they were in arms reach, Zaheer lurched for them.

"I'm the tickle monster!" Zaheer yelled as he grabbed both boys and tickled them relentlessly.

Korra stood back where she was with a huge smile on her face as the shrieks of laughter were filling the room.

Korra's eyes grew wide as she forced herself to take a deep breath to calm herself down. Korra closed her eyes as she took two more deep breaths, but someone tugging at her sleeve cut off her last breath. Korra opened her eyes and turned her head towards her son staring at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, San?" Korra questioned as she ran her fingers through his short hair.

"I found this inside the box," San said holding out a small black pouch, "It was behind all of the toys."

Korra held out her hand and for some reason, deep in her gut, she didn't want to open this little pouch. Korra grabbed one of the small strings that held the perfect little bow together and watched as the small pouch opened. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she dropped the pouch.

Once it hit the wooden floor, a bright blue stone with the smooth carvings of passion on a dark blue ribbon fell out of the bag. With a trembling hand, Korra reached down to pick the necklace up off the ground. The design was of waves and air meeting and melding together in the middle, but a crack through the center of the stone separated where the air and the waves finally touched.

Korra's hand fell from her mouth as she used both hands to hold up the necklace in front of her face. Her eyes gently closed as she remembered grey eyes melting into hers when he offered this to her a couple weeks ago. Her throat grew dry as she swiftly brought the necklace in both hands and squeezed until her fingers grew white. A loud snap caused Korra's watery eyes to shoot open and her jaw began to tremble as she slowly opened her hands. Her breath was lost when she saw that the gem had entirely cracked down the middle. She knew this was a sign that he was not coming back; she just couldn't bare to allow herself to lose it all once again.

"Mommy?" A small voice ripped her from her thoughts, Korra glanced up to see both of her boys sitting in front of her with worried looks on their faces.

"Did daddy go away again?" Noren asked as he watched a tear fall from his mother's eye.

"Why do you say that, sweetie?" Korra sniffled as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. San placed his hand on Korra's cheek and she gave him the best smile she could, but she knew that it wasn't fooling anyone.

"When daddy was gone before you had that same look on your face and you cried a lot…" Noren whispered as his own bottom lip began to tremble. Korra's eyes grew wide and realized that she was being selfish.

"Oh, babies." Korra whispered as she wrapped both of her arms around her boys, and pulled them to her chest. The necklace was still encased in one of her fists as she tried to regain her composure.

"Everything will be okay." Korra pulled back and smiled at her boys, "I promise. Do you trust me?" The boys nodded their heads with sorrow in their eyes, "Then go play with your toys and mommy will figure everything out."

Korra gave the boys one last squeeze before they grabbed their new toys and brought them into the playroom. Sighing, Korra bent down to grab the small black pouch on the ground and carefully she slide the necklace back inside. Sniffling, Korra wrapped the silver ribbon back around the top of the pouch, sealing it off from anyone to see it.

"Korra!" A frantic yell came from behind her; Korra tucked the pouch in her pocket as she turned around as fast as she could and then she began running towards the voice. After turning around the bend of the house she saw Mako running towards her with Tenzin, Asami, and Bolin right behind him.

"What's wrong?" Korra yelled as she ran towards the ground with concern filling the blank spaces between her words.

"You need to read this." Tenzin said as he stepped up to Korra with a newspaper in his hand.

Korra gave him a confused look, as she grabbed the newspaper out of his hands and her eyes scanned the black ink that was deep in the parchment that had already been seen by hundred of eyes. As it finally clicked in her brain, she lost her will to breathe.


End file.
